Christmas Cookies!
by Firstfanfics
Summary: Want to know how Austin and Ally had their first child? Read on! AUSLLY FLUFF!


**Ally's POV**

_"I was 20 at the time, when we had our first date."_

_"Ally! You can't go to your first date with Austin like that!" Trish whined, tugging on the sleeve of my worn out shirt. Trish had came over to help me prepare for my date with Austin. Well it wasn't really a date but, it would be the first time alone with him since we started dating. He had invited me to his apartment to help him make some Christmas cookies for his parent's party._

_"Why not? Were just making freaking cookies!" I shouted, stomping my foot and crossing my arms against my chest._

_"Fine, just... have fun." Trish mumbled in defeat, I giggled and accompanied her out of my apartment building. Waving goodbye as I began to make my way towards Austin's apartment building._

_It was a cold winter morning, the cold wind kissing my cheeks turning them a rosy pink. I looked up at the beautiful blue sky, before entering Austin's building in search of his apartment._

_My heart started beating faster and faster with every step, finally I reached his door and my hand shook as I raised it to knock. _

_"Hey babe!" Austin said, a smile forming in his lips as he pulled me in to a sweet kiss, warming my insides._

_"Hey..." I whispered after we finally pulled away, walking towards his kitchen._

_"So, sorry about not waiting but I already made the cookies and they're in the oven baking. We just need to make the frosting to decorate." Austin said, following me to the kitchen and sitting on a stool next to me. He laughed, I loved his laugh. It was like music to my ears, you know, he used to write the most beautiful songs. But, before I would help him write the lyrics to them but he soon caught on and wrote his own songs._

_"It's fine. Let's start making the frosting." My voice was shaking, for some reason I was still really nervous and Austin noticed. "There's no need to be nervous babe, we've been alone before." Austin smiled, locking his hand with mine._

_"When we were friends..." I whispered, looking at his beautiful, big eyes. _

_"It's pretty much the same thing, just kissing, holding hands, calling each other nicknames and other stuff." Austin replied, kissing my cheek and standing up. He gathered all the things for the icing but, something seemed out of place._

_"Wine? You don't make icing with wine." I said, grabbing the bottle and turning it in my hand._

_"Well, my parents told me to add it to make the party a little more merrier." Austin said, pausing before saying the last word. I giggled and set it down on the counter, grabbing the next item. "You already have icing, you're just going to add dye. So technically you're not making the icing." My hands set it back down, in search for Austin's warmth. _

_"Tomato tomoto. Well, let's get to making this. Shall we?" Austin asked, grabbing my hand. "We shall." I responded giggling and putting all the icing into the big, red bowl. Austin grabbed the wine bottle and poured all of its contents into the bowl, along with a few drops of red dye. Repeating it with each bottle of wine and icing. In each bowl putting different colors of dye. _

_"Here, I have a surprise!" Austin shouted, before taking out 2 extra bottles of wine from behind his back._

_"Austin, I don't drink." I whispered, looking at the bottles in his hand._

_"Fine, I guess I'll just have to drink it myself."_

* * *

_"Finally finished." I said as I dusted my hands off and looked at the plate of christmas cookies, ready to take to Austin's parent's house._

_"Dasgood" Austin said in a slurred voice, his body laid on the couch._

_"Austin, we need to take these cookies to your parents for the party tomorrow!" I shouted at him, he looked at me and trudged towards me. My heart beat was very fast, I was scared, what was he like when he's drunk? I had never seen him drunk._

_As he got closer I backed away, only to slip on some icing that somehow ended up on the floor. I shut my eyes tight, but felt something block my fall. I opened them to see Austin on all fours, his arm behind my back, that was slightly above the ground. He let me go and said, "two bottles of wine aren't going to make me drunk." I gasped and whispered, "but you looked so-" "Drunk? Yeah, I'm a pretty good actor, I use that trick to get free rides to my apartment from a party." He interrupted me, smiling._

_After that he said, "Now can I get a-"_

"Hold up!" Aaron shouted, "That's not what dad told me!"

"Well, what did he tell you?"

"He said that he asked you if he kept acting drunk he could get you in bed and have some fun!" the blonde haired boy responded, nudging me in the arm with his elbow.

"When did he tell you that?!" I shouted, standing up. Sadly, having no effect. My son, Aaron, had grown to be the same height as Austin. Dammit!

"Well, before he died he gave me a note and said, to open it the day I turn 16!" He responded, laughing and handing me the note. Telling the whole story of how he was born.

"Did he do the same with your sister?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup!"

"Well, luckily she's only 10."

"Mom?" Aaron whispered, coming closer to me.

"Yes hun?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Do you...miss dad?"

"Oh honey, come here." My voice was just above a whisper, as I welcomed my 17 year old son into my small arms. "Of course I do, Aaron. You know, you look just like your father. And looks like you also got his talent of being able to play every instrument!

"Well, Alice can to. But she prefers piano, like you." He said, his chocolaty eyes looking straight at mine.

"Who told you I played?"

"Me and Alice found some videos the other day in your room. You looked like you had fun playing piano. Why'd you stop?"

"It hurts to play." I mumbled, he hopefully didn't hear me.

"We also found out Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez aren't really our relatives." Aaron said in a prod voice.

"Shit!" I shouted, these kids are really a handfull.

"Aaron! Aaron!" The voice of a young girl came into my room, it was my beautiful daughter, Alice.

"Hey Alice! What's up" Aaron questioned, picking her up and twirling her around a giggle escaing her soft, pink lips.

"I found the song you wanted!" She shouted, hugging his neck.

"Really?! Gotta go mom!" They ran off to the music room. I sat down on my bed, picking up the picture of Austin and looking at it. "Oh Austin, if only you could see them now. Aaron is just like you, Alice is a wonderful song writer, they're pretty smart to! They found out Dez and Trish are just friends of ours! You would be so proud of them! They miss you so much, I miss you so much." I whispered, tears flowing over my cheeks, the song Steal Your Heart filling my ears.

"Goodnight Austin." My voice whispered, before I drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
